


Together

by Nitroid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Amidst the bloodied throes of battle, time stands still as Thor catches sight of someone familiar.Thor/Loki, and long hugs. Endgame spoilers!





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Endgame war, where Thor is in the middle of fighting Thanos. People whom Thanos has vanished before are re-appearing everywhere to aid in battle, and Loki strides among them.

They were losing the fight.

The enemy’s army seemed endless, practically overpowering with their sheer numbers and will to please Thanos. Any sort of resistance from their side was fast fading, and every effort seemed futile.

With a resounding clang, Stormbreaker connected with Thanos’ giant weapon, but Thor found himself weakened against his absolute strength. Thanos was saying something - a challenge, most likely, as he sent both the man of iron and Thor flying into some convenient rubble. The Captain was next, shield glinting in the light of fire as he managed to hold onto it, Mjolnir lost somewhere in the dirt.

Suddenly, the air turned calm, as if - no, Thor couldn’t quite place it. It wasn’t magic. It was as if an army was coming…

The battlefield lit up with whirling orange spheres, glowing as warriors from Wakanda, Earth, and space stepped out of them. The wings of a certain Valkyrie’s steed caught Thor’s attention, before his eyes trailed down to a very recognizable face.

Thor grunted, feeling all the breath get sucked out of him as soon as he laid eyes on Loki. Loki, who looked every bit as majestic and sly as if he had never been gasping for breath in Thanos’ death grip. Loki, stunning in his shimmering green cloak, without his armored Asgardian gear on, looking as if he had just strolled out of the hallway of his bed chambers in Asgard for breakfast.

Thor barely feels Stormbreaker’s hilt slide out of his hand as he stares, mind blank with shock, accompanied by a slow, creeping feeling of relief.

“Brother…” He barely manages to croak.

The word sticks in his throat, and Thor has to remind himself to swallow.

As he strides out of the sphere, Loki’s eyes search the battlefield, only to connect with Thor’s. The corners of his mouth quirk up in a slow, deliberate manner that Thor is only all too accustomed to. Loki has his brows slightly raised, taking Thor’s new appearance in, his smile still growing, albeit tinged with uncertainty.

“My, brother-” Whatever Loki had to say was instantly muffled by Thor’s abrupt lunge at his younger brother, arms wrapping him in a tight embrace.

“Loki!” Thor growled, but his voice cracked as he held onto his sibling with a grip that could potentially rival Thanos’. “Oh Loki…”

Bloodied, calloused fingers intertwined in sable locks, and Loki stiffened briefly only to slowly accept his brother’s close proximity. They had very much been close as children and adolescents, but that was all it was - youth, and the fear of sleeping alone at night. At least, Loki liked to think so. He did not deny his brother the occasional touches, though a hug like this was very much something he was unaccustomed to.

Their embrace was long - much longer than Loki would have expected, as the battle continued to rage all around them. It was as if they were in stasis.

“Why am I being squeezed-” Loki’s words of protest died on his lips as Thor released one arm to clasp the back of Loki’s neck.

Oh.

There were tears spilling down Thor’s face.

“Thor?” Loki whispered, hands coming up to gently grasp his brother’s face.

What sort of disaster could have occurred to force his brother into such a state? Concerned, Loki’s eyes searched blue ones as Thor cried freely, his face showing nothing but a deep sadness and pure relief.

_Relief?_

Thor pressed his forehead against his, and the tears streaming down his cheeks rolled into his wet beard and trickled onto Loki’s face.

 _Relief, for me?_ Loki thought, mind awash with confusion as Thor held him tighter, as if that were still possible with how close their bodies were already mashed together.

“Thor, what-” Loki used his thumbs to gently wipe at his brother’s eyes. “Oh, look at you.”

Thor sniffled.

“When you are calm, shall we talk about what happened?” Loki pressed gently, as Thor ran his fingers through his black hair.

Where - and how - could he even _begin_ to explain?

The God of Mischief must have sensed his inner turmoil. It wasn't long before Thor felt the thrum of Loki’s magic as his brother called upon his power, familiar and comforting, as part of it soothed over him, sending waves of calm through his veins. It felt like a balm enveloping his burning skin. He loved every second of it.

Loki was truly here, in his arms. He was alive.

Very much alive.

Thor inhaled, feeling a different part of Loki’s magic, something of old, surge suddenly, and then soldiers from Thanos’ army were flung away from their vicinity. Loki seemed infinitely stronger.

“I have always been strong,” Loki sneered, as if he had read Thor’s mind. “I’ve just never showed you.”

The God of Thunder blinked, glimpsing the promise of a smile tugging at the corners of Loki’s lips.

More enemies were getting slapped away by Loki’s magic, an unbridled, raw form of power that pulsed from his being with glowing green strands. Whatever weapons were thrown in their direction, Loki made sure to halt them in their tracks and swing backward from whence they came, directly through their wielder’s hearts. He was merciless.

“Whatever you’ve encountered, you won’t be facing them alone now.” Loki murmured, one hand stroking Thor’s cheek in quiet reassurance. “I’m with you.”

Those words were enough to sway him. Thor grasped at Loki’s face, tilting his chin up, bringing his lips down over his brother’s.

He was whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> I prayed for Loki to appear on screen as I watched Endgame. This is how I would’ve imagined their scenes to go. :)


End file.
